


Punk, Pretty, and Everything Witty

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hamilton reference cause I'm that dork, Modern Wizards, More melancholy than angst, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Sirius Black, Personality Swap, Pining Sirius Black, Punk!Remus, Rivals, Single Parent Remus Lupin, Urban Wizards, nonbinary!sirius, pastel!sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: Art student Sirius Black was very excited for their third year of University to begin. They enjoyed living in the States with James and Lily, adored Muggle Chicago and how it was always full of life, excitement, and new people to meet, and had even stopped feeling guilty that their two friends had uprooted their lives just to put some distance between Sirius and their pureblood, prejudiced family. With room to breathe and be themselves, they fall into a comfortable routine of making friends and excelling in class, until an unkempt boy with curly hair and ripped jeans strolls into class late and turns Sirius' world upside down with his insufferable smirks and snarky arguments.✷NOMINEE for the 2018 Marauder Medal "Best AU" by the Shrieking Shack Society!✷





	Punk, Pretty, and Everything Witty

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a punk Remus and soft Sirius personality swap, so I made it. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece, and am more than a little sad to be finished and send it out into the world, but hope you all enjoy it. <3

_But maybe it's the worst in me_  
_That's bringing out the worst in you_  
_I know we can fix these kinks_  
_But the worst in me doesn't want to work on things_  
_But the best of me wants to love you_  
_But the worst in me doesn't want to_

Worst In Me - Julie Michaels

 

✷

 

Sirius was slouched low in their desk chair, staring crosseyed at a chunk of their long hair, pulled forward in front of their face. Their other hand held their wand, twirling it between their long fingers as they tried to decide on what color streak they wanted. Other students were slowly filtering in, talking quietly and filling the surrounding desks.

"Light blue."

Glancing to their right, they saw Lily Evans settling into the desk next to them, pulling a notebook and fountain pen from her usual cotton tote bag with the words "linguists do it orally" screen printed across the side.

They looked back to their hair, transfiguring the section to a pale shade of chalky blue. Satisfied, they ran their fingers through it, settling it back into place, a bright shock of color amidst the rest of their long, inky black strands.

Lily nodded her approval, then passed over a loose sheet of flat parchment. "Add your schedule for the semester and I'll make the copies."

She did this every semester, and although Sirius gave her a hard time for it, they actually appreciated it. Saved the hassle of having to try and remember who was where, when, and when they were all free to meet up. Looking over the paper as they rummaged for their favorite Lamy pen in their backpack, they saw that James was currently at Quidditch practice.

When James had first suggested they all go to America for university, Sirius had felt guilty, knowing that he had suggested it as a way for Sirius to get away from their family and be somewhere that people didn't know the Black family name. But then Lily had been excited and emphasized how she needed to get away from her muggle (read: anti-wizard) family, and James had flown over and tried out for the Quidditch team and made it, and one thing led to another and suddenly they were settling into a downtown apartment in a different country together. They were all so busy adjusting to the change and starting school that Sirius had forgotten to feel guilty or like this was all for their sake.

Now, they were starting their third year of school and things were starting to get serious. No pun intended. The classes promised to be harder, more focused on their majors, with fewer classes together now that they were mostly finished with gen eds. The three were as close as ever, but also made time for their new friends, before going home to their shared apartment and usually ending up in a cuddle pile on the couch.

They added their classes to the parchment and handed it to Lily, who quickly spelled a copy of it for Sirius, passing it back to them and tucking her own away with her things. Sirius twisted in their seat looking around, smiling and waving at people. They were excited for classes to start up again, and pleased to see they knew almost everyone in the room. This was the only class that they had with Lily; a literature course on European Modernism for her major and for Sirius' minor.

The professor walked down the row of desks, passing out the syllabus as the last few students filtered in, closing the door when the clock chimed the hour. Sirius was reading through the list of required books, only half listening to the usual "welcome to class" schpeel being given just like it had in all their other classes the previous day, when the door opened again. They looked up at the clock to confirm it was 10 minutes past the start of class, and then in annoyance at the late-comer. Their professor just smiled though, handing the boy a syllabus while continuing to talk. Sirius watched as he accepted the paper wordlessly, then made his way to the back of the class, dropping heavily into a seat in the back, on the opposite side of the room.

He was tall; perhaps not as tall as Sirius, but still decently tall, with broad shoulders pulling his black t-shirt tight across his chest, and large hands that were presently digging through his backpack. It wasn't required that they wear robes, although many did, especially if they lived on campus and were unlikely to see muggles on the regular. However, even those who didn't wear robes, such as Sirius, generally still wore outfits of magical design and purpose. Not this guy though, no. He was wearing muggle jeans so tight they could have been painted on, and as he bent his long legs to fit under the small desk, Sirius saw they were torn at the knees. He didn't even have the decency to look apologetic for his tardiness. Sirius huffed, scowling down at their paper and trying to refocus on the course and ignore the distraction.

Class let out early, just like the rest the first day of semester. Sirius gathered up their things, waving to Lily who had to make it across campus in a short amount of time for her next class. Unluckily, they made it to the door at the same time as the boy. Sirius stopped short, piercing their lips together and not meeting his eyes, waving for him to go first. They got a two finger wave in response, before the nameless guy sauntered lazily down the hallway in the opposite direction. Hoisting their backpack higher, Sirius set off for the art building.

Their favorite part about going to a wizarding university was being able to fly. Stepping out into the warm August morning, they closed their eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the sunshine and fresh air, before moving to retrieve their broom from the stand. It was easy to tell which was theirs, because of course they had decorated it. The handle was smooth and unblemished white, shimmering with subtle glitter when it caught the sun. The tail twigs were a teal ombre, fading from a deep, rich color near the handle to a lighter one at the tips. They twisted their hair into a quick bun, pinning it up with their wand, before mounting and kicking off, glancing around for traffic as they ascended.

The school of fine art was situated in the middle of campus, towering over the other buildings and featuring massive windows to allow the most natural light in for as long as possible. There was an entrance on the ground level, of course, but most of the witches and wizards entered through the grand balcony 3/4 of the way up. It had tables, chairs, benches, and tons of plants, with more than enough room to accommodate the take offs and landings that were common place 24 hours a day of the artists who worked and studied in the studios within.

The first three levels of the building were set aside as a museum, where Sirius worked full time over the summer, but was transitioning back into part-time with the start-up of classes again. They had started as an intern there the previous spring, and was invited to stay on paid over the summer, which they accepted with great excitement. Although they'd dabbled in numerous different departments, their favorite jobs so far had been leading tours through the exhibitions, and building displays and arranging new exhibitions with the prep team.

Leaning their broom against one of the many stands, Sirius sashayed through the corridor, stopping every so often to talk with someone they knew, which, honestly, was most everyone, so it took quite a while to make it to the room their ceramics class was to be in. They were still an hour early by the time they finished chatting, but it was unlocked and Sirius knew the wizard who was teaching it, so they hopped up on one of the work tables, swinging their legs as the two caught up on how their summers had been until class began.

Checking the timetable Lily had given them, they saw both Lily and James weren’t finished for the day for another hour and a half. Opting to wait and have dinner with them, they flew lazily over to the campus bookstore. It was jam packed inside, most everyone having the same idea as them, to grab their books now that they had all their syllabi and confirmed with the professors which were absolutely necessary for their courses.

Luckily for Sirius though, half of their classes this semester were studios and didn’t require books. Their Advanced Transfiguration for the Modern Art Student weighed approximately a million pounds, and went in the hand basket first so as not to crush any others under its monstrous weight. Skimming down the last, Sirius saw that the literature class had 8 books and a packet. They shouldered their way through the crowds, trying and failing to locate the literature section of the store. Finally, they rounded a corner and let out an exuberant “ah hah!” They started grabbing two of everything off each of the shelves designated for the European Modernism course to save Lily the hassle. They came to the end, reaching for the final book, when someone else grabbed one of the only two remaining copies.

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed, scowling. Of course, oooooof course, the hand was attached to can’t-be-on-time-for-the-first-day-of-class. Up close, Sirius observed that they were right, he wasn’t quite as tall as Sirius, but nearly. Tawny curls tumbled into his face, shaved into an undercut at his ears.

The man arched an eyebrow at him, a scar cutting through it. Most of his face seemed to be peppered with scars, as did the large hand holding one of the two copies that Sirius needed.

“I need two of these.”

“Oookay? I need one of them.”

“Yeah, but I need two, and now there’s only one left.”

“Why do you need two?”

“One for me and one for my friend, I’m getting her books for her while she’s in class still.”

“Why can’t you just share one copy? Save the money, and besides I need a copy and grabbed it first. Why am I even having this conversation?”

Sirius scowled, grabbing the last copy and tossing it on top of the nearly overflowing basket. As he turned away he heard the guy yell after him sarcastically. “Nice meeting you, too! So glad to have a whole semester with you, yes I’d love to go over notes together some time!”

They didn’t bother to turn around as they threw a V over their shoulder. Vaguely, they wondered if the idiot American would even understand the gesture, but quickly decided they didn’t care. The boy wasn't worth his time or effort.

Their backpack had to be expanded to max capacity and lightened before all the books fit in and Sirius was able to carry it on their back. They locked their broom in James’ quidditch team locker, and crossed the campus on foot. Many of the students and professors lived on campus, but James, Lily, and Sirius had opted to get a flat in muggle Chicago.

Sirius pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the sidewalk, weaving their way through the throngs of people getting out of work and making their own ways home on a sunny Tuesday evening. From the street, the wizarding university looked like a massive, old factory wrapped around a courtyard, that had been converted into a market. It raised no suspicion of people coming and going, alone or in groups, but when a muggle approached they suddenly realized they had no reason to visit the place themselves. They all swore up and down they had heard wonderful things about the place from some friend or another, and would have to stop by sometime, but had just never gotten around to it.

Having lived through two Chicago winters already, Sirius knew to appreciate the few nice days they had left. August and September would be stifling hot. October would beautitious. Brilliant colors and cool winds coming off the lake. And then winter would hit, hard and fast, and hold the city in its snowy, icy, frostbitten death grasp until well into other cities’ springtimes.

Sirius stood in line at one of the many restaurants situated below their home and ordered takeaway, before climbing the stairs to their top floor apartment. It had soaring ceilings and brick walls, exposed beams and ductwork, and they loved everything about it. It had old city charm, but modern appliances and amenities.

Casting a quick warming charm, they left the food on the counter and unloaded the haul of books onto the coffee table. When Lily and James got back home, they all gathered on the couch, stealing food off each other's plates and discussing their day.

"I grabbed all your books for our class as well. Except forThe Metamorphosis. There was only one copy left, so we'll have to share or find another copy somewhere else." James tossed a french fry and Sirius leaned far enough off the couch to catch it in their mouth, but then lost their balance and fell half onto the floor. "Well there were two copies left, but right as I went to grab them that bro who couldn't be bothered to show up on time to class took one of them."

"Who? Oh, Remus?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Tall? Curly hair? Snobbish pureblood attitude?"

"I'm not in your lit class."

Lily shoved James in the face and took a bite of the sandwich he was holding, chewing and swallowing before she answered. "Remus is cool. Really smart, has helped me in other classes with stuff I didn't get on multiple occasions. We've had a bunch of classes together since we have similar majors. I think I have him in like... 3 of my 6 this semester. But he does tend to be late a lot and never comes to hang out with any of us after class or anything." She shrugged, unconcerned.

Sirius wrinkled their nose. "I don't know. He just has that," they waved their hand absently, searching for the word. "I'm too cool for this place, vibe. I hate when people can't be bothered to show up somewhere on time. My parents always acted like they were above being anywhere on time and it's so fucking disrespectful, it drives me nuts. The rest of us made it there on time. The professor was there and already speaking. What does he have to do before that's soooo important he can't even be on time the first day?"

"I couldn't tell you. He's not very transparent, but he is very nice when you give him a chance."

Sirius grunted, mentally dismissing the suggestion. They had plenty of friends on campus. Why bother wasting their time with someone who was just going to waste everyone else's. They dug through their bag for the lit syllabus while James cleaned up the containers from their food. "Of course Metamorphosis is the first book.. Oh well. At least we can get it out of the way and not have to worry about coordinating later in the semester when we're swamped." Mentally noting the pages they needed read by Thursday, Sirius grabbed the small book with the deep green cover. "I'll do the reading tonight and you can tomorrow?"

Lily nodded, already becoming lost to the world in a massive text book. "Sounds good, I have a bunch to read tonight for tomorrow's classes anyway."

Wandering off to their room, Sirius curled up against a mound of pillows and blankets in the corner of their bed. They waved their wand lazily, lighting the cinnamon-pumpkin candle on their nightstand. (James insisted it was too early for the scent, but Sirius was adamant that there was no such thing as too early for pumpkin.) Thumbing through their iPhone, they turned on a chill instrumental playlist from Spotify to play softly in the background, then cracked open the new book.

✷

Sirius was annoyed.

That was actually the understatement of the century, but they refused to admit to being any _more_ than annoyed by the man debating across the entire width of the classroom with them, while hardly seeming to be engaged in the argument at all. They were only two weeks into the semester, and Sirius wanted to hex him and his stupid face into another dimension. Maybe shove him through the veil for good measure.

"We already _know_ from the supplemental reading that he was a wizard. How can you be so quick to dismiss that it wasn't a curse and that he didn't turn a real magical event into a fascinating and creative literary work that has confounded muggles for generations?" Their black hair whipped about as they gestured emphatically, a fiery red streak matching their temper.

Remus waved his hand lazily, pen held precariously between two fingers. "It's a _modernism_ course. All of modernism addresses deeper meanings than 'oh, a dark wizard hit me with a hex, I'm a monstrous, grotesque, bug, the end.' Think deeper than that!"

"You're not thinking deeper, you're creating meaning that isn't there! Existential identity crisis is a complete cop out."

"Did you even _read_ the book?" He cocked an eyebrow in blatant disbelief. His pretentious attitude was completely at odds with the unkept curly hair tumbling into his eyes and the wrinkled t-shirt he was wearing.

It would have been easier to dismiss him had he been a sluggard, as his repeated tardiness and shaggy punk rock outfits conveyed. He had yet to arrive on time to a class, and usually looked like he had just rolled out of bed and left in the clothes he had slept in. But of course, the infuriating man had to be intelligent, and apparently committed to irritating Sirius every chance he had. At this point, they weren't even convinced he particularly believed in his argument, but was more likely only making it to be contrary to Sirius.

"I certainly did! This in spite of you taking the copy I was trying to purchase, which was obviously put to waste since you didn't bother to read it and be prepared for class."

"Oh, what? All because I have the mental capacity to see past shallow magical and literal translations of a book, I didn't read it?"

"No, you didn't read it, because you're just making shite up!"

"Language, Mx. Black. I'm sure you can make your argument without resulting to profanity in the classroom."

Most people in class were half asleep, or doodling in their notebooks, content to let Remus and Sirius argue over the text so long as they weren't asked to weigh in on the debate or provide any sort of analysis themselves.

Sirius slumped back in their chair, crossing their arms over their chest and turning to look out the window beside them as they mumbled, "my sincerest apologies to the Duke of Limbs."

Lily, who had been taking a sip of her coffee, choked. She fumbled for her wand, spelling away the splattering of dark liquid marring the pages of her notes before whispering back, "we both know that isn't true."

Sirius rolled their eyes, refusing to speak for the rest of class. They shoved their things in their backpack and made a hasty retreat from the classroom, ignoring the call of their name in a warm baritone they were becoming entirely too familiar with. The heel of their riding boots fell heavily on the stone path as they hurried toward their broom, almost making it when a large hand wrapped around their wrist.

Spinning, they ripped their hand out of the other's grasp. "Don't touch me!"

He held his hands up in surrender, though his face clearly showed his confusion and annoyance. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?!"

"Yes, _your_ problem."

"YOU are my problem."

"I haven't done anything! You've been nothing but rude and short in every interaction with me."

"Rude? Oh, that's rich coming from someone who can't be bothered to show up to class on time or in appropriate attire."

Remus pierced his lips together, eyebrows drawn. "Oh, I'm _sorry_ your highness. Do my muggle clothes _offend_ you?"

Crossing their arms across their chest, Sirius stepped back, looking away. "You look like a street rat."

"I shall endeavor to bend over backwards to meet your English pureblood expectations. I _am_ here to serve you after all."

Their face burned hot in embarrassment, head whipping back to glare furiously at the man. "You don't know _anything_ about me, and I don't care that your clothes are _muggle_ I care that you show up late, interrupt the lesson looking like you just rolled out of bed, and then fail to exhibit any remorse."

"Why do you care?!"

"I- I don't _care_."

"You JUST said you did."

"Well. I don't care about you, I care about my lesson being interrupted," they proclaimed, staring him down, eyes blazing. "I need to get to class, and have nothing further to discuss with you."

Remus rolled his eyes but turned and sauntered away with his hands shoved in his pockets, his ratty, torn backpack slung over one shoulder, leaving Sirius to watch him go and feeling even more pissed off than before. Huffing, they threw a legging-clad leg over their broom, arranged their long tunic, and kicked off the ground with a little too much force.

✷

Week after week, the classes proceeded like that; the two staring one another down from opposite sides of the room and across clearly drawn battle lines of ideology. Every little thing about Remus infuriated Sirius, from how his curly hair was unruly without looking bad, to the way he excelled while putting in minimal effort, and of course, his complete lack of punctuality. The worst part was, it seemed that the pricklier Sirius was, the more amused and engaged Remus was. Lazy smilies stretched across his face, copper stubble catching the light as he threw his head back and laughed easily, amber eyes practically glowing as he leaned forward with a sarcastic remark.

After a particularly rough week, resulting in one of Sirius' sculptures combusting, a lackluster test grade for Lily, and a brutal quidditch loss for James, Lily and Sirius dragged their feet to a wizarding bar on campus. It was Friday night, but as a result of the loss, James was forced to endure a grueling practice.

Lily broke off to claim a secluded booth, while Sirius went to get them drinks. They stood at the bar, waiting their turn as they desperately tried to remove a clump of frostfire clay from their hair. Giving up, they leaned their elbows on the edge of the bar, absently watching the interactions of the people seated on the high stools. Some were alone, sipping anything from swirling martinis to sparkling mixers as the scrolled through their phones. Others were in pairs or groups, talking animatedly and gesticulating wildly.

A witch with gorgeous green curls twisted to look at the band across the room, her hair tumbling down her back in a way that made Sirius itch with admiration and jealousy. With her back turned, they saw her date quickly dump a suspicious potion into her drink. Sirius pushed off the bar startled and began shouldering their way through the crowd, desperate to alert her before she took a sip. Her date looked up at the band at her insistence, leaning forward to hear what she was yelling to him over the music. If they hadn't been watching the drink in desperation, Sirius would have completely missed it when the bartender switched the identical cups, leaving the dosed up one for the man.

Sirius stopped in their tracks, hammering heart finally beginning to slow now that the danger to the poor girl was past. Their sigh of relief transformed into a small huff of laughter at what the bartender had done. Eyes roaming, they sought to find the hand that had played the trick on the deserving wizard. They hung back from the bar, evaluating and observing the young man moving effortless behind the bar, large hands maxing drinks, smiling with casual confidence as he interacted with the dozens of patrons vying for his attentions.

Swallowing their pride, Sirius stepped forward and found an empty spot away from the pair on a date, but within Remus' line of service. As they stepped out of the shadows, amber eyes snapped over and away automatically, adding Sirius to the queue running in his head, before coming back with a flash of recognition. He gave Sirius a brief nod of his head and then returned to filling the shaker in front of him. They watched as he screwed on the lid, eyebrow raising as he flipped the shaker into the air in effortless showmanship, catching it behind his back, then straining it into a glass with a practiced flourish.

Pocketing his tip, he strode over to where Sirius was waiting with reluctant interest. Pinching the top of the stack, he dropped a small, white square napkin in front of them.

"You tend bar."

"No, I just snuck back here for kicks."

"You tend bar, but take morning classes." Sirius paused, licking their lips in thought. "Is that why you're always late?"

He eyed them warily, unsure where this was going, "among other things, yes. I don't usually get out of here before 3am."

Looking down at their fingers as they wove and unwove them together, Sirius' words were almost lost in the noise, "I see."

"Was there a drink I could get you?"

"Two double firewhiskeys, please."

He nodded, procuring two lowball glasses. They dug in their shoulder bag for money as he poured, counting out the 12 sickles for the two drinks. Hesitating only a moment, they added a galleon to the pile on the bar top. When Remus raised an eyebrow in mild offense, they hurriedly explained, "I was on my way to throw the spiked drink in that wizard's face when I saw you swap them." They looked away, uncomfortable. "Take it as my appreciation for the subtlety I would have lacked."

Grabbing the drinks, they retreated to Lily without waiting for an answer.

"Finally sucked it up?"

"Hmmm?"

"When I saw it was Remus tending bar, I thought it was only a matter of time before you came stomping back and forced me to go order."

They rolled their eyes and opted to ignore the jibe as they placed a drink in front of Lily and slid onto the bench across from her, nestling themselves into the dark corner with their legs up on the seat next to them. Cradling their drink between their hands, they attempted to subtly watch the tall man behind the bar while humming in acknowledgement to Lily every so often.

"...and I mean, yeah sure, you can also translate it the way he did, but that doesn't mean it's the only way."

"Mmmhm"

"I wonder if he even read it, or just spelled it to compare to an answer sheet..."

"Right."

"A lot about foreign language is subjective or dependent on context, you can't just match it with an answer key and call it good enough."

"Mmmm."

"Given the context, mine is still correct. Just like given the context here, I'd say if you eyebang him any harder he might get bruises, and you're not even listening."

"Mhmmm." Too late, Sirius realized the accusation, tearing their eyes away from Remus. "I am listening!"

"Uh-huh," she stated with clear skepticism. Swirling the ice in her empty class, Lily arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What did I say."

"That if I eyebang him any- hey! I am NOT eyebanging him."

"But you admit you're staring at Remus."

"I didn't- that's not- hmph."

Defeated, they turned back to watching the curly hair as it danced above the heads of the other patrons.

"If you stopped being so stuck-up and confrontational, he'd forgive you. He's really easy going."

"I have plenty of friends, I don't need him to forgive me. Besides, there's nothing to forgive me for. He picks arguments with me, and I wasn't _wrong_ that it's disrespectful that he's always late. It just. Makes a difference to me that he's late because he works, and not because he's like my parents or just lazy..."

"He's not even a pureblood."

Sirius gave her side-eye, but was unwilling to admit to being wrong in another way about the boy. Throwing back the rest of their drink, they slid the glass across the table. "Your turn," they said, desperate for an end to the conversation.

Lily smirked, gathering the glasses and sliding out of the booth, earning not a few heads turning as she sauntered across the room, long red hair a burning fire under the dim lights. So quick were they to get Lily away and avoid talking to Remus themselves, that Sirius realized their mistake in sending her to him too, late. They watched as the two laughed and Remus' eyes darted over her shoulder to where they were seated every few seconds. Sirius slid down further and further in their seat the longer the two talked.

"What did you say?!" they hissed, ignoring the alcohol slid in front of them.

"I just asked if he would study with us. Finals are only two weeks away now." Narrowing her eyes, she scanned Sirius' face searchingly. "Why? What did you _think_ I said?"

Sirius fidgeted, drawing their knees up to their chest and hugging them. "I don't know, but he kept looking over at me, so I thought you were talking about me."

"You know I wouldn't betray you like that."

Relaxing, their shoulders dropped, "yeah, yeah you're right. Sorry. Just a weird week, so I'm on edge I guess."

She nodded, accepting their apology. "Well, he agreed to study with us next week. Try not to pick any fights and get us kicked out of the library, hmm?"

Sirius stuck their tongue out, before picking up their glass and taking a healthy swallow, relishing the burn that chased the liquid down.

✷

Sitting on the edge of their seat, Sirius tapped their pencil nervously on the table, eyes rapidly scanning the pages in an attempt to absorb as much of the content as possible with the little time they had left before exams began.

"Haven't you already read that at least twice?"

Glancing up briefly before they refocused on the page, they gave a hum of affirmation to the boy who dropped into the seat across from them. They wished Lily had gotten her before Remus had; at least she might be able to provide a buffer between the two of them.

"Hey!" they cried as the book was snatched from the table, earning several annoyed looks from surrounding students.

"You know this shit, you're going to fry your brain before exams if this is how you plan to spend the next two weeks."

"Some of us are concerned with our grades," they countered, making a grab for the book but Remus just leaned back out of reach.

"I have top marks, thank you very much." He slouched in his chair, throwing an arm over the back. His leather jacket was open and black t-shirt stretched taut across his chest.

"Of course you do," Sirius mumbled, looking away, eyebrows furled. "Why did you bother coming if you're not going to study, and not going to let me study. Is your favorite past time being a nuisance?"

Amber eyes rolled in exaggerated exasperation. "There's only so much you can learn from reading the text or an expert's analysis of a work. Talk to me. Give me your weird interpretations your always hollering on about in class."

"Hey, my _interpretations_ of the texts are not weird, they are informed and logically sound."

Remus waved one hand lazily as he dug through his bag, pulling out a worn copy of _The Counterfeiters_. The two spent the next twenty minutes going back and forth, arguing themes and innuendos and symbolism with no less disagreement, but considerably less bite, than their usual class periods. Sirius almost forgot they were "studying" until Lily showed up, spraying droplets of water and dropping a heavy armload of books on the table.

"Good to see you two haven't ripped one another's throats out, yet. Sorry I'm late. James isn't here yet?"

"I didn't realize he was coming," Sirius replied, searching their piles of things for their phone. "Oh, oops. 3 missed calls and 10 texts..."

"Splendid. I'll him know where we're at, would you two mind running and fetching us coffee?" she pleaded with her eyes, although it really wasn't necessary. Sirius could use the coffee and Lily looked pathetic and half-drowned even without using her begging face.

"Only if Sirius admits I'm right about Bernard and reactive morality."

"I will never abide by an argument of morality from a dog such as you," they replied loftily but without any real heat. Turning on their heel, they set off down a row of books toward a shortcut through the oldest section of the library, trusting Remus to follow.

They had just slipped through a door into a quiet section, normally left untouched and untrodden for long periods of time, the two of them the only ones present, when a large hand wrapped around Sirius' wrist, pulling them to a stop. Amusement twitched at the corner of Remus' lips as he stepped closer.

"A dog, you say?"

Sirius tilted their head to the side, not drawing back despite the blatant invasion of their personal space. "Yes, well. Act four, scene three, 'I do wish thou were a dog, that I might love thee something.'"

Remus grinned wolfishly, caging Sirius against the wall with his arms. "You, minion, are too saucy."

"Merlin, I hate you," Sirius muttered before crashing their lips together, willing the words to be true as they poured all their confusion and uncertainty into a much-too-brutal kiss.

Remus responded immediately, pressing them into the brick wall, the rough material scrapping both their skin as he bit their lower lip hard. Sirius arched, swallowing a moan even as they tasted blood from their abused lip. Fisting their hand into those messy curls that they adamantly refused to admit they laid awake wondering what it would feel like between their fingers.

Although they both fought for dominance, it quickly became a give and take as feeling overtook thinking. Remus gasped as Sirius tugged his hair. Sirius pressed into him eagerly as the hand under their tunic raked finger nails down their back, sure to leave marks later. Tongues tangled, teeth nipped, and bodies ground together in pent up frustration, irritation, reluctant admiration, and blatant attraction.

Sirius' teeth were just about to sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder when Remus sharply pulled back, holding them at arms length. "No, not where someone can see," he growled. Both heaved for breath staring at one another with sweat glistening on their foreheads, eyes wild and hair tangled.

Neither moved or looked away until their breathing returned to a more normal level. Sirius shrugged off Remus' hands where they still pinned them to the wall, before digging for their wand and twisting their hair into bun that look purposefully messy rather sexually ravaged. Remus was not so fortunate as he raked a hand through his own hair.

Sirius cleared their throat. "We should get that coffee," they stated primly, setting off down the row of books as if nothing had happened.

✷

"When you enter the room you will find drawing stations set up in a semicircle throughout the room. Each is marked with your name, and an obscuring spell, so that other students cannot clearly see your work. Each station faces a platform, upon which will be the model we have hired for you to draw."

It was Monday evening and the sun was dipping low outside. Long shafts of sunlight cut through the hallway where Sirius stood with the other five students in the course, shifting from foot to foot in nervous anxiety as the professor went over the requirements for the first of their final exams.

"There are two aspects to the final upon which you will be evaluated. The first is the drawing itself. On the board when you enter are a list of techniques we have covered in the course, from which you must choose and clearly demonstrate proficiency in three. Once your drawing is completed, you must perform the animation spell. Your successfulness in doing so, is the second evaluation. You have four hours to complete both steps. The drawing is worth 75% and the spell 25%, the combination of which count for 30% of your overall grade for this course." She paused, peering over her spectacles at each student in turn. "Unless there are any questions?"

They all shook their head in unison, moving to follow her into the room.

"Oh, fuck no," Sirius' voice rang through the silent room as they stopped in their tracks.

"I beg your pardon?" the professor asked, eyebrows high at their outburst.

"Nothing, nothing, my apologies." Their cheeks burned red, dropping their eyes to their shuffling boots after finding the station labeled with their name. Settling onto the stool at their easel, they took a deep breath, surveying the options of pencils and charcoals provided and scanning the list of techniques on the board, before finally looking back to the model sprawled on a high platform in front of them.

Of the hundreds of witches and wizards at the university, why did they have to pick _Remus_. Why did it have to be _Remus_ laying on his side, head propped on his hand, raised high so everyone could see him clearly. Remus with nothing covering him but a sheet draped over his side and between his legs.

Sirius closed their eyes, breathing slowly through their nose, exhaling through their mouth. Created a headspace for art, rearranged their thoughts. It didn't matter it was Remus, he was just a model. Just a tool that Sirius could use to create art, to express themselves. Resolve steeled, they opened their eyes and picked up a sketching pencil, setting to work.

They quickly proportioned the circles, the lines, the ovals that lay beneath the complex muscles and bones of the boy before them. Sirius focused on the individual parts, breaking them all down in their mind so as to render them piece by piece on the paper before them. Steadily they forgot who the pieces made up, as they learned every angle, every curve of his body.

If they broke their focus from their work for even a moment, they knew it would crash on them how intimate this study of his body was, and they had neither the time nor the desire to consider that.

Art was a science, to be studied just as they would transfiguration or potions; with hard work and memorization. They knew from their studies the paths of the muscles that lay beneath his skin, and it mattered not who those chiseled muscles belonged to. Not right now. Now, they could focus on the aesthetic, the way his scars crisscrossed and caught the light, the way many were silver with age, but others were puckered and angry red, freshly carved into the freckled skin, and Godric Gryffindor were there a lot of them.

The background was stippled and indistinct, just as Sirius hardly saw anything surrounding his model. The majority of their time was spent on crosshatches and blending the man's body, rendering the shadows that dipped into the curves of his hips and the hollows of his collarbones. As time was coming down the end, they utilized circulism on that mane of tawny curls, and by god that's what broke their focus. They silently thanked themselves for saving it for last, because nothing could stop the torrent of invasive memories of their fingers tangled, pulling at that hair.

They rubbed at the knots in their palm with their thumb, easing the aching result of their furious focus. Willing themself one last bit of concentration they drew their wand and performed the elaborate spell, bringing the drawing to life. Drawing-Remus stretched and yawned, rising to his feet as graceful and predatory as a panther, clutching at the sheet, the only thing granting him and modicum of decency.

Sirius doubted any other drawing in the room would have the level of personality woven in the spell as theirs did, and wished they could feel pride for that, but instead felt vaguely nauseated. They watched the way drawing-Remus cocked an eyebrow exactly as real-Remus did when challenging Sirius in a literature discussion. Watched the way drawing-Remus rolled his neck and shoulders the way real-Remus had between drink order rushes at the bar, in the brief moments of calm he was granted to be still before he was once again assaulted with patrons.

Desperate to get as far away from the drawing as they could, they jumped to their feet, ignoring the clatter of the stool as it rocked dangerously on its legs. They fled from the room, leaving behind an uncharacteristically messy work station and a pair of amber eyes, silently watching their escape.

They took the stairs two at a time, hand barely ghosting over the railing as they climbed up, up, up. Up the spiraling case until they burst into the Observatorium. The sun had long since set while Sirius was taking their final and the glass dome served its purpose valiantly, granting an unparalleled view of the stars above. In addition to spells to ward off muggles and restrict access, the university boundaries fought light pollution, a necessity in a city like Chicago.

Candles floated along the edges of the room at even but sparse intervals, leaving the room dark enough to observe the skies, and Sirius was grateful for the darkness as they melted into the shadows in the middle of the room. They sat on the floor, drawing their knees to their chest and wrapping their arms around them and tilting their face to the stars.

The moon hung heavy in the sky, nearly full and brilliantly bright, illuminating softly falling snow with its etherial glow. Minutes passed slowly and it felt like both an eternity and too soon when Sirius heard heavy, booted footsteps enter the room. The sound echoed off the circular walls, approaching them without hesitation. Sirius sighed, hating themselves a bit for knowing immediately who it was.

"How did you find me?"

Remus plopped down on the floor. Long legs stretched out he leaned back on his hands, but rather than looking to the sky, he directed his attention to Sirius' profile.

"You never told me you're an artist."

"Why would I?"

Sirius refused to look at him, but heard the shifting of fabric and assumed the boy had shrugged.

"Yours was the best. Your stylization was incredible and the spellwork superb."

Their face burned hot and stomach churned with a mixture of emotions; shame, nerves, pride, and embarrassment. "You don't have to act so surprised," the muttered, pulling at a thread in their cardigan. "And you didn't answer how you found me."

It was Remus' turn to shift uncomfortably, enough so that Sirius finally looked at him, curiously.

His response was muttered so lowly that Sirius missed it, despite sitting right next to him.

"I didn't catch that," they frowned.

"I.. tracked your scent."

"You... tracked my scent," Sirius repeated with disbelief.

For the first time that night, the two made eye contact, and Sirius couldn't stop the small gasp of surprise that escaped their mouth. Under the nearly full moon, his eyes glowed, a warm, burning amber that was much more intense than normal.

Remus quickly looked away, his shoulder tense.

"How did you know which scent was mine," Sirius cocked their head curiously.

"THAT'S what you're concerned about?!"

They tugged their sleeves down over their hands. "Well, yeah." Sure, they were surprised the boy was a werewolf, but retrospectively they were a little frustrated with themselves for not figuring it out themself earlier. Not, that they had any reason to spend any time thinking about him.

Remus sighed, running a scarred hand down his face. "I just- I mean-" He groaned in frustration, not looking at Sirius. "You just have a distinct scent, okay?"

Sirius narrowed their eyes in skepticism, wordlessly demanding the boy to elaborate.

Instead, they received Remus' trademark cocky smirk as he sang, "someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty. Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money."

Sirius sneered to hide a smile as they rolled their eyes, "Burr, you disgust me," they replied flatly.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Disgusted? That you kissed a werewolf?"

Sirius bristled, "I am _not_ my parents. I'm not prejudiced against werewolves, and find nothing to be disgusted by."

"I know nothing about your parents, but I like the way you study me, and would hate to lose that.” He reached out tentatively, brushing a strand of their hair behind their ear. “Makes me feel almost as important as the books you're always reading. And yes, I know that your spell was more successful than most because you studied me, as well as the incantation. But mostly I'm just glad you don't regret kissing me."

They floundered, searching for scathing or sarcastic remark to shield themselves with. "You're brilliant, unfortunately gorgeous, and a complete and utter asswipe. Why wouldn't I want your body against mine and your mouth to stop talking?"

_There. That'll show him, I don't actually care, he's just hot._

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased or offended."

"You could just shut up and kiss me again," they replied slyly with a sideways stare.

"You're trying to distract me, and I won't say it isn't working a little bit, but I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

Sirius huffed, crossing their arms moodily and looking away.

"Not that I don't enjoy kissing you," he murmured, lips close to Sirius' ear. They shuddered, goosebumps crawling down their neck where his warm breath tickled their skin.

"Where are you going with this?" they asked grumpily.

Remus didn't draw back, lips still close to their ear, nose barely brushing their hair. "Why do you watch me, then pick fights?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, leaning forward trying to catch their eyes. "Why are you so attached to your first impression of me? Why are you so determined to hate me?" he asked softly.

Sirius clenched their jaw, swallowing past the knot of emotions in their throat. Looking down, they played with their wand rather than answer, twisting it between their fingers.

Defeated, Remus sighed again. With too much softness, he kissed Sirius on the cheek and left without another word.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the early morning that Sirius left the Observatorium and made their way home.

✷

Wednesday, Sirius only had a morning exam and was finished by breakfast. They had come out of it to a frantic message from Lily that she had forgotten her notes at home for an open notes exam she had that afternoon and was there any way Sirius could retrieve them for her. After the quick trip back to the apartment, they found her between her exams, studying in the upstairs lounge of the Modern Languages and Literature building.

Skipping down the stairs, they were trying to decide what to do for lunch, when they overheard a heated discussion, rising in volume from one of the side hallways. Approaching slowly, they peered around the corner.

"The campus daycare is closed because of a Dragon Pox scare. He's already been cleared by the healers, but the children's center is closed until it's properly decontaminated."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but I can't have a child in my classroom, especially during a final exam. You should have arranged for his care beforehand."

"Did you not just hear what I said? He is normally cared for by the University children center. _That is_ me arranging ahead of time, but it's closed due to a medical emergency. Regardless, he won't disrupt. I have no where else to take him."

"There's nothing I can do."

"I'll fail the class without this exam! What am I supposed to do?"

Sirius stepped around the corner. "I'll take him."

Remus spun, his eyes wild as they settled on Sirius.

They hurried down the hall to where the men were arguing and crouched down in front of the small boy hugging Remus' leg. Holding out their hand, they smiled gently. "My name is Sirius. Would it be alright if we played while-" They hesitated, looking up at Remus. Was this his son?

Gratitude and something else filled his gaze as he rested a hand on the boy's head. "Can you stay with my friend Sirius for a bit Teddy? Papa will come get you right after his test, alright?"

The boy chewed on his lip very seriously as he looked up at his dad, but he nodded and placed his small hand in Sirius' much larger one. "Okay!" He smiled brightly, showing off his uneven baby teeth.

Sirius stood, resting a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Go take your test, don't worry about him. We'll be in the art museum when you're done. Just ask any of the guards and they'll find me."

Remus was already walking backwards. "Thank you. Thank you, Sirius."

Leaving their broom behind at a stand, they walked across campus on foot, snow crunching beneath their feet and swirling around them. Teddy skipped along next to them, chattering happily.

"How old are you, Teddy?"

"I'm four! I just had a birthday, but I can't want for my next one."

"Four! What a big boy!"

"Yeah! That's what my papa says! But usually he says it when I don't want to eat my broccoli, and big boys eat their broccoli."

"That's very true."

"Mmmmhm! Are you a boy or a girl?" They cocked their head to the side inquisitively in a very _Remus_ way.

"Neither, but I like things that both boys and girls like."

"Oh. Okay! I'm a boy. But sometimes I like to wear a princess dress. Papa said that's okay though, and boys can be a princess, too."

Sirius blinked rapidly past the surprised tears forming in their eyes. "Your papa is a very smart man."

"Yep! The smartest. I like the green in your hair."

"Why thank you, I did it myself."

Teddy gasped in complete shock, stopping in his tracks and looking up at it in wonder. "Oh, oh, can you do mine too?!"

"I'm not sure how your papa would feel about that."

"Oh please, oh pleeeeeease?!" He jumped up and down, shaking Sirius' arm.

Chewing their lip, Sirius shrugged. It was a harmless enough spell and they could undo it right away if Remus was angry. "Oh, alright. What color would you like, Mr. Teddy?"

He stopped jumping and frowned, clearly thinking hard. "Light blue, like an icicle," he decided, solemnly.

There on the sidewalk, the snow swirling around them, Sirius withdrew their wand and set it to the small boys head. Carefully whispering the incantation, they changed his whole head of curls to a color ironically reminiscent of the one they had on the first day of classes.

Teddy was very put out that he couldn't see the change, so they hurried the rest of the way, Sirius promising he could look in a mirror when they got there.

Upon entering the museum, Sirius spelled away the mushy snow from their boots and helped Teddy out of his coat and gloves, passing them over to a student working behind the counter to hang. Despite the blustering weather outside, it was mostly empty in the museum on account of finals week. The guards smiled at Teddy's excitement as he studied his hair in a mirror and proceeded pointed out all his favorite paintings (every time they came to a new one with pretty colors it was his new favorite).

When they made it to the second floor, Sirius stopped by the education room where Jinn gladly gave them a set of coloring supplies. Settling on the floor in one of the exhibitions, Teddy set to work very seriously with drawing the sculptures on display. With him occupied, Sirius pulled out their own sketchbook and pencils from their bag and drew Teddy.

They were both so engrossed in their art, neither noticed Remus observing them until he approached, hands on his hips. "Excuse me? Could you help me? I'm trying to find my son. He's about as big as you, but has brown curly hair and doesn't know how to draw as wonderful of pictures as you are making."

Teddy jumped to his feet and ran over. "Papa!! It IS me! Sirius changed my hair to an icicle, so now when I wear my Elsa dress I'll REALLY be an ice princess!!"

Remus scooped the small boy into his arms, settling him on his hip with a pained wince. "Oh, well that was very nice of them! Did you say thank you?"

Twisting around, Teddy smiled shyly, "thank you, Sirius!"

"You're very welcome, Teddy."

"Can you help Sirius clean up so we can head home?"

"But I don't wanna yet! I'm having fun drawing!"

"Your old man is sleepy though and needs a nap, so we have to head back home."

Teddy's lip began to tremble, "but I don't waaaaanna, and I'm hungry, and I'm not sleepy."

Remus muttered under his breath, running a hand down his face, "shit, I haven't been grocery shopping."

Sirius quietly gathered all their things together, weighing their options in their head, before giving in to themself. Hesitantly, they walked up to the boys, resting a hand on Remus' arm. "What if- what if you two come over to mine? I have things to make grilled cheese and soup and can keep him occupied while you get some rest?"

Surprised, Remus looked up at them, his eyes wide as they searched Sirius' face, before slowly nodding his agreement. They retrieved their winter apparel from the coat check, bundling up as they headed back out into the snow. When Remus saw they were headed toward the exit he looked over quizzically.

"Oh. I live in Muggle Chicago. Is that alright??"

"Yes, of course. Just didn't expect that, is all." Sirius rolled their eyes as Remus tugged Teddy's hat down a little lower to hide the blue hair.

Teddy ooh'd and ahh'd at the apartment, running to jump on the couch still bundled in his coat. Remus wrangled him up and removed all the excess layers while Sirius flipped through the TV to find something suitable for him to watch. With him distracted, Sirius led Remus to their bedroom, worried the boy was about to collapse.

When he removed his leather jacket, Sirius saw the bandages covering his left arm and sighed in concern. "Yesterday was the full, wasn't it."

"Barely released from the hospital in time for my exam and then the kids center was closed and you heard what that asshole professor was saying. Werewolf prejudice aren't what they used to be, but you add young-single-dad on top of it and it's a competition who can slam more doors in my face faster."

He sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his face in his hands.

Tentatively, Sirius ran their fingers through his hair. "Your son is wonderful. Who would have thought such an insufferable git could raise such a sweetheart?" they teased.

Remus looked up with a small smile, eyes soft. "And who would have thought such a stick-in-the-mud would be so great with kids?"

Sirius laughed, "prat. I'm going to make him lunch. Get some sleep, hmm? If you want something more comfortable, I have pajama pants and tshirts in the dresser. Pants might be a little long but-"

"Are you calling me short?!"

With a wink, they left the room, closing the door behind them.

✷

It was hours before Remus reemerged. During which time Sirius nervously checked on him more times than they were willing to admit to anyone, but which Lily had no trouble at all amusedly pointing out when she returned home. When he finally did wake from his small coma, Sirius watched him hover at the edge of the hall, unsure and groggy, wiping sleep from his eyes. The knot in Sirius' chest eased, seeing him there in one piece, a pair of their sweatpants slung low on his hips and pooling around his ankles.

He leaned against the wall, chuckling at the scene before him. Teddy was sitting in Lily's lap, drowning in a Quidditch shirt of James' that went down past his knees, a book held before them. James stood with his back to Remus, and as Lily read the story, he animated apparitions in the air of the animals and the scenes she spoke of in wondrous, hushed tones.

Sirius, who had been anxious the entire time Remus rested, sank back into the cushions, breathing a sigh of relief now that he was there. Lily paused, looking at them, but it was Teddy who answered the unspoken question.

"Papa! You're awake!"

"I am, just in time for you to get to sleep!" He ruffled Teddy's still-blue-locks, smiling ruefully at the other adults. "Sorry, didn't mean to nap so long."

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "Don't even start, Lupin. We were just about to put Teddy to bed. You really should stay the night, the snow has turned into an absolute blizzard. The University has even issued warnings about staying in and that finals may be postponed tomorrow."

"I don't want to intrude more than I already have."

"Mate, don't be crazy. You can't walk home in that, especially not with Teddy. And it's really no intrusion. We'll have a snow day tomorrow!" James grinned.

"Snow day!" Teddy's exclamation was tampered only by the sleepiness evident in his limbs as he leaned against Remus heavily, arms wrapped around his leg.

Sirius crossed the room, standing hesitantly in front of Remus. They were unsure of where their lines were normally these days, but especially now with Teddy there. "Stay?" they asked quietly.

All of the nerves and fight left Remus, who rested a hand on the small of Sirius' back, leaning into them. "Yeah. Yeah, alright."

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Sirius slowly pulled away, taking Teddy's hand and leading the him back to their bedroom. They transfigured their reading chair into a small bed against the opposite wall, piling blankets and pillows to be sure he would be comfortable and warm through the night. Teddy was asleep before they even finished tucking him in.

Sirius leaned down, kissing the top of the sleeping boy's head and smoothing his curls gently. Turning around, they found Remus waiting, arms crossed across his chest watching the events unfold with pure contentment on his scarred face. Sirius shooed him from the room so they could close the door, although they would bet Teddy could have slept through quite a bit right then with how tired he had been.

Remus didn't let them get far though, catching Sirius around the waist and pulling them close. "If I had known all it took was a day with Teddy to win you over, I would have done this way sooner."

Swatting them lightly on the shoulder, Sirius smiled shyly. "Insufferable git," the words were muffled as their lips connected. Slow and sweet, Remus kissed them, swaying lightly to the music coming from the living room.


End file.
